Childish antics
by Soph G
Summary: England didn't expect to wake up in the 3-year old version of himself... nor did his siblings along with Russia and America! The group soon find themselves stuck in the child version of themselves with no idea how to fix it. How did this happen? Who is the one that did this too them? Will they ever return to normal? De-aged!UK family, Russia and America. Angst in later chaps, fluff


England was going to murder someone. Like, seriously he was seconds away from committing homicide. He was standing glaring at his reflection in the mirror that, for the second time in his life, was not his usual adult body but was that of a 3 year old child. Baby fat and all. Again. The fae must just hate him or something! "Scotland!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, green eyes flashing in annoyance at the thought of his brother setting this all up.

 **Hi all! I'm back with this story! This is a story connected to my other story called Christmas wishes so check it out is de-aged stories are your cup of tea :) Anyway you don't really need to read that story to understand this one so feel free to read this and enjoy! I'm not sure if I'm not sure if I'll have slash or pairings in this story, let me know if you want this all to be family based or have hints of pairings in it :)**

 **This story is going to be mostly fluffy and cutesy but be ready for it to get dark and angsty! Anyway I hope you read and enjoy! Please review too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly :'(**

He began the short trek to his older siblings room, stomping his tiny feet the entire way in anger before he slammed open said brothers room. "This better not have been you're working!" He growled… well as much as a 3 year old can as he entered his oldest brother's room… just too suddenly stop mid stride, his jaw dropping open at the sight of his brother. Scotland was currently standing in front of his own mirror in a sort of strange parody of his younger sibling, his jaw was equally dropped as England's currently was. Scotland was also not standing in his adult body but in a 3 year old version of himself much like England. The only differences were the fact his blood red hair was slightly longer than his adult self, his bright green eyes much larger on his pale baby face with freckles decorating the entire surface.

"S-Scotland?" England stuttered, swallowing shallowly before gingerly stepping closer to his stunned brother who, the same as England, was now only wearing a loose sleeping shirt that hung off his young body. England gently tapped the others shoulder though it did nothing to snap the other out of his shock. Thus causing England to begin shaking the other increasingly more aggressive when the other still continued to stare wide eyed at the mirror in horror. "Oi Scotland! Snap out of it already!" he snapped agitatedly before giving up with an annoyed huff and stepping away, glaring at his frozen brother.

Just as he was about to begin shouting further at the red head a sudden bout of screaming startled both him and Scotland causing them to jump, finally calling Scotland from his shock as both he and England exchanged looks before worriedly running to the source of the screams. Not surprisingly it was coming from the Irish twins' bedroom and the second they ran into the room both England and Scotland grimaced. Both Ireland and Northern Ireland were standing a couple feet away from each other in the same state as Scotland and England pointing fingers at the other in shock.

"N-North! Why are you a little kid?!" Ireland screamed as she stared at her orange haired brother with wide green eyes which he returned at his long haired orange haired sister.

"M-Me?! Why are you a little kid?!" He shouted back, pausing as he realised that he was practically the same height as his much younger sister and… he shrieked as he realised that he too was a small child at the exact same time as Ireland realised. They both whipped around and stared at themselves in the mirror. Two small, rounded and freckled faces stared back at them and the two glanced at each other before lunging at one another. "You! You did this didn't you?" North cried out accusingly as he tried to grab his sisters long hair.

"Me?! Why would I do something so utterly childish?! It was you!" Ireland shrieked as they grappled with each other trying to pin the other down and into submission. Scotland and England quickly jumped into action, each trying to find purchase on a twin and failing to untangle the two. All the while they all shouted and hollered at each other and soon both Scotland and England were fighting the twins and each other, pushing the blame on each other.

"What's with all the noise?" they all paused mid fight and looked up to the scarily low and angry voice dripping in danger to see who was the source. Wales was staring down at them, his dull green eyes wide open rather than their usual half lidded laidback way and staring down at them. His skin was free of freckles but still pale and his light brown hair, now almost down was to his shoulders and messy. They all glanced at each other and gulped, an angry and tired Wales was something only seen in nightmares… even at this moment as he loomed over them in nothing but a 3 year old body.

"Wales? You're like that too?" Ireland asked, trying to switch that gaze from them and to the reason they were all so annoyed. Wales quirked a thick eyebrow before glancing at his reflection, pausing when he realised the situation, blinking quickly in shock as he looked over his siblings and finally registered that they were a lot younger than they should be. His anger now replaced by shock his eyes returned to their normal state if still a little wide in puzzlement and he relaxed making his siblings sigh in relief.

"Hmmm… this is odd" he muttered to himself as his sibling all stood up, dusting themselves off from their little squabble.

Scotland sighed as he ran a small hand through his hair "This is certainly 'odd'! No, this is more than odd this is horrific! What are we going to do?!" Scotland growled as he paced back and forth, Ireland joining in in his worrying while North and Wales looked each other over in curiosity. "Does anyone have any idea who did this?!" Scotland demanded as he looked over at them all. No one had an answer. "Dammit!" Scotland cursed as he stomped over to the mirror and began poking his cheeks and pinching his skin to make sure he was actually awake.

England sighed as he looked around at his siblings who followed Scotland's lead and began poking and prodding themselves and each other. "I think the first move should be to call someone who isn't a little kid to come and help us out" England announced, knowing full well how difficult it was to move around in this form. "Luckily I still have the clothes we bought last time this happened to me so let's go put something on and then call someone?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds smart but who are we going to call?" Ireland asked, coming near her brother frowning as she tried to think of someone appropriate and shivering along with all her brothers when a certain trio came to mind. No way in hell.

North rubbed his chin before his clover green eyes lit up "I know!" he said calling four pairs of eyes to look at him as he grinned widely. "Canada! We can trust him to look after us and not tease us plus he'll actually help!" he announced making his siblings all smile as they realised that Canada truly was the best suited to this situation.

"Good call North!" Scotland laughed loudly as he got his brother in a playful headlock, back to usual self at the prospect of progress. "Come on then! Let's go put something appropriate on!" he called, pulling North after him as he ran from the room, Ireland running after them shouting something about saving her the best clothes. Wales blinked after them before sighing and looking over to England who rolled his eyes as he headed for the nearest phone which so happened to be North's and began looking through it.

"I'll call Canada now, go get changed I'll be there in a bit" he told the other who blinked, obviously weighing up the pro's and con's before he nodded and followed after the others. England quickly found the number he was looking for and immediately pressed 'call' before waiting. It took Canada longer than it usually did to answer and when he did he sounded out of breath and panicked. England frowned "Canada? What's wrong?" he asked as he heard shouting and running in the back ground.

"England! I was about to call you, um… you see America seems to have… Ah I'll just say it! He's been turned into a kid like you were!" Canada shouted, sounding tired and exasperated. England froze the second he heard those words and suddenly he felt like committing murder once more "England? What's wrong? Hello?" Canada called on the other end of the phone as England debated what to do.

"C-Canada actually… the reason I called is because… my siblings and I have also been turned into children and I need you to come over and help us…" England trailed off as he bit his lip at the sudden silence on the other end.

"What?" Canada's voice made England gulp at how low and angry he sounded, a rarity for the Canadian making England not want to continue talking. "You're telling me that you are all also now children?" he clarified making England sigh nervously.

"Yes…" he answered as soon as his siblings returned into the bedroom shouting and tugging at clothing that each obviously wanted to wear, Ireland and North already wrestling each other for what looked like a loose green top. "Could you please come here? Bring the git with you too so we can figure out how to sort this mess out!" England almost begged but refrained from doing so as… well that was just not his character. A few seconds passed by before he heard Canada grumble out a weak 'I'll be there soon' before he hung up leaving England to sigh loudly and slam the phone down on the bed.

He looked up with annoyance in his eyes as he noticed his siblings fighting like… well children. Ireland had seemingly won the battle of the green shirt and was now laughing and showing it off in North's face as he tried to take it back before she could put it on while Scotland and Wales were glaring at one another with two different shirts in their hands. "Nay! England would look better in this!" Scotland snapped, shoving his choice in the brown haired boys' face at which his normally calm face twitched in annoyance as he pushed the shirt away.

"No, I am the fashion guru of this family and I say this would suit him better… it will match his eyes" Wales deadpanned making England want to face palm.

"Hah! Go with his eyes?! We all have the same eye colour you dimwit! Also I'm the fashion guru of this family! I always look dazzling while you look boring and dishevelled!" Scotland scoffed, a smirk reaching his lips as Wales blinked at the accusation before looking down at the night shirt he was wearing which was a dull brown.

Wales looked his brother in the eyes before replying "Boring and dishevelled are totally in this year. Did you not know? Poor thing" Scotland just about turned the colour of his hair at that statement and he opened his mouth as if to snap back angrily when suddenly two freckled faces appeared behind Wales. They were both wearing smirks on their mouths as they talked to each other behind their hands as if they were supposed to be whispering.

"Yeah, poor thing! He's been walking around not knowing even that?" Ireland mused to her brother, a twinkle in her eye as she messed up her mussed up hair further.

"And he dares to call himself a fashion guru? How appalling!" North said back to her, holding a hand over his heart as if hurt "And to think he might be teaching this out of fashion style to the children!"

"Oh no! Not the sweet innocent children! What a monster!" Ireland gasped, trying to hide her smirk as she pretended to cry and wail "Not the children! Oh hold me!" she fell into North's arms as he too 'cried'… all the while those massive grins never left their faces.

Wales nodded solemnly, his eyes closed sadly "See what you have done Scot? You made the children cry so hard they can't stop smiling. I must correct this situation, fear not children! I shall-" he was suddenly cut off by a very annoyed England swooping into this… 'act' and grabbing hold of the others ear tightly.

"What are you idiots doing?! You're behaving like children yourselves! We have to figure out how to fix this and your off playing games?!" he shouted into Wale's still impassive face regardless of the tugging on his ear while the Irish twins burst out laughing. Scotland meanwhile was standing away from the group with his arms firmly crossed over his chest in anger, face as red as his hair and he was… wait was he actually pouting? England paused and released Wale's ear as he realised that yes his older and usually serious brother was actually pouting!

"Scotland? Are you… sulking?" England asked, feeling mirth bubble in his throat that he tried so hard to swallow down at the sight of his brother sulking like a child… whilst looking like one. It was quite adorable if he did say so himself as he watched the other shuffle his feet while the three behind him were trying to hold back snickers.

"What? Me? Hah! I never sulk! You think this would make me sulk… I-I'm fine" Scotland then sniffled, halting all four of the others amusement in a second when their brother turned his back to them and his shoulders begin to lightly shake "I-I'm fine" he repeated with a slight wobble in his voice. England's eyes widened in alarm as he turned to look at his siblings who all had looks of guilt and concern in their faces most notably Wales who immediately stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Scotland… I didn't realise this would make you upset… You really are the fashion guru, it was just a joke" Wales apologised as he patted the red head on the shoulder comfortingly as the other sniffled. They all froze as he turned to face them with massive green eyes, red cheeks and his lower lip began to wobble as his tiny hands rested under his eyes in little fists from scrubbing his eyes.

"R-Really? Does that mean I can dress you all up?" he sniffled and his siblings could do nothing more that stare wide eyed and mouths gaping at how freaking adorable their brother looked, their hearts just about broke knowing they had caused it. Ireland had begun reaching her arms out to hug the other to her chest as her motherly instincts swelled just as North copied her, his fatherly instincts also coming through. They all nodded furiously, not once stopping to realise this was very out of character for Scotland to do. "Pwomise?" he mumbled cutely and once again they nodded.

Suddenly a massive grin lit up the red haired boys face, his 'tears' drying up as he stood up straight and puffed out his chest proudly. "Muhahahaha! I win! You are all beneath me in the art of acting!" he chuckled happily, laughing out joyously and immediately his siblings faces all darkened with annoyance and anger at being fooled.

"Damn you Scotland! That was not fair! How could we say no when we thought we'd upset you?!" Ireland screeched, taking chase of her older brother who sped off laughing loudly as he dodged out of her path. North growled and started to help his sister, attempting to pounce on his brother though to no avail…. Scotland was just that good.

England cursed quietly at being fooled although it was not the first time Scotland had fooled all of them… he was just that good. Although now he had the perfect idea in mind to get back at the Scot one day… if you can dish out the puppy eyes then you have to be able to take it. He grinned as he thought this and realised Scotland would do anything he said if he just swallowed his pride and recreated the same look as his brother.

He tried not to grin too much as he turned to Wales, opening this mouth to tell him the amazing plan he'd just formulated when he paused and face palmed at the sight. Wales was standing staring at his brother with akin to pride in his eyes as he wiped away a fake tear. "I taught him well" he said proudly and England could not tell if he meant it seriously since his face you know… never changed from his usual deadpan look. England was almost positive that Wales knew that he was being annoying and that he just got his kicks by pretending to be so emotionless. Although… it was more likely that he was just that way since he'd been acting like that for literally his entire life.

"Oh yeah" England paused in his musing of Wales' true personality and looked to his brother who hand each Irish sibling in a head lock on either side of his body, a massive creepy grin spread on his face as he looked them all over. "I believe I was promised I was allowed to dress you all up however I wanted" he cackled, reminding England of some cheesy movie villain as Ireland's face morphed into one of pure horror while North's was one of submission. He knew what was coming.

Sniffle. "I taught him well"

"Stop saying that Wales!"

Meanwhile a certain Canadian was having the worst day of his entire life, he genuinely thought he was going to pass out or die… either was a very real possibility. He felt a paw press into his chest and he looked tiredly down to see his trusty polar bear staring up at him "Who are you?" came the usual question followed by Canada's sigh.

"I don't even know anymore" he replied dramatically causing the bears head to tilt.

"That's a funny name" he replied before curling up on his lap and snuggling into his stomach comfortingly as Canada reached down and stroked the soft fur, sighing once more as his violet eyes looked to the side. There lay a currently comatose American who just yesterday had been an average sized adult but was now reduced to no more than a 2 year old. Canada's eye twitched when he noticed America was drooling all over his face, his hair sticking up in all directions and his bright blue eyes hidden behind relaxed eyelids.

Canada angrily fixed his eyes back forward, already repressing the memory of a screaming 2 year old America sprinting naked around his house in a panic while a rather tired and shocked Canada chased after him. For having such small legs the other was fast. At least he'd managed to catch his brother, dress him in a large t-shirt and get them safely into a taxi heading towards England's house. Canada was just annoyed he couldn't sleep unlike a certain brother who was the reason he was awake at 7 in the morning but was now happily snoring at his side.

Brothers. Canada almost sighed in relief when he arrived at England's house and quickly paid the driver who thanked him for the generous tip while Canada grabbed their stuff and picked his brother up and securely held him to his chest. He was soon knocking at the door, patiently awaiting an answer and almost cried in relief when the door opened but then let his smile drop. Oh yeah. The Kirkland's were all kids too. He was now staring down at Scotland who only came up to slightly above his knee and was grinning happily up at him despite his condition.

Canada had to admit, his uncle looked absolutely adorable as a little child so much so that Canada wanted to swoop the other up and crush him to his chest! He didn't though since he almost certain he might be smothered in his sleep if he did that. "Scotland? Where's everyone else?" Canada asked as he stepped inside, Kumajiro running off, to claim the sofa no doubt, as Canada put his things down being careful not to jostle America. Wait was that drool soaking into his shirt? Joys.

"Heh heh heh, they're getting changed" Scotland replied with a suspiciously large grin on his face before he paused and looked at the still sleeping America with an even bigger smile on his face. "Actually… bring him up stairs and we'll find something for him too!" Scotland offered before running off up the stairs. Canada quirked an eyebrow but followed nonetheless.

Soon they were in front of what Canada assumed was a bedroom and Scotland quickly pushed the door open to reveal an absolute mess, clothes were thrown around everywhere and sitting in the mess were the other Kirkland siblings. Canada had to hide his squeal at how utterly adorable they all looked in cute little outfits with massive blushes on their faces. From what Canada could see they were all wearing quite standard children's clothing but for some reason the whole lot of them were blushing madly, Ireland was hiding behind Wales so Canada couldn't see her.

"Awww you all look so cute!" Canada couldn't help but gushing, looking at the adults turned kids who all spluttered… well not Wales who was not even fazed unlike his other siblings. Canada noticed he was wearing brown shin length shorts with a baby blue shirt decorated with a cartoon dragon spitting fire.

"Cute?! This is utterly humiliating!" England yelled, his face bright red as he stood fidgeting in adorable light brown trousers and a long sleeved white top with dark brown suspenders attached and a small old fashioned flat cap on. Canada giggled behind his hand at his former caretaker who looked so adorable as he stomped little feet on the floor.

"I think you suit it" Wales dead panned as he fiddled with the others suspenders to ensure they were on correctly only to have England pushing and squawking at him. Canada looked at North and truly had to bit his lip to stop from laughing too hard as the orange haired boy stood embarrassedly wearing a white top with a multi-coloured unicorn on the front no doubt originally picked out for England. While Canada knew North believed in unicorns he thought they were 'girly' unlike his brother who adored the creatures.

Scotland was almost wetting himself laughing at his feet leaving Canada to know exactly who had forced them into such outfits. He looked back the others where England was now trying to pull on Wales's hair to get an actual reaction from the other but all he got was 'ow that hurts' in a deadpan voice which of course made him more angry. Canada sighed as he felt a headache coming on as he realised this was going to be even more of a handful than just America had been. And here he'd thought they would be mature about this.

He quickly caught sight of Ireland who stood angrily wearing an outrageously pink summer dress, that still looked adorable on her, trying to scare her siblings into behaving but of course it didn't work and very soon her and North were having one of their usual squabbles. Scotland looked up at Canada who now felt his headache getting steadily worse and worse as he turned to look at Scotland who was dressed in plain trousers and a loose green top and still wearing that massive smirk.

"Did you have too Uncle?" Canada asked, pointing at the fighting siblings making Scotland's eyes glimmer mischievously.

"Aye, they started it so I taught them a lesson" he stated as though that made up for the increasingly violent fight taking place. He glanced over and noticed that they had all ganged up on England by pinning him down and snapping his suspenders while he screamed curses and threats at them. He sighed before gently placing America on the floor only now realising that America seemed to be smaller than the others… odd. He shrugged it off before looking at Scotland whose eyes were flashing mischievously once more as he took in the American. "Oh this should be fun…" he paused and looked up at Canada, setting his puppy eyes on full power "Please can I pick his outfit Canada?" he asked, clasping his hand together at his chest and wobbling his chin.

Canada felt like his heart was melting at the sight but he had to stay strong! He tried to fight the urge to give in and was about to say no when suddenly both the Irish twins appeared on either side of Scotland with the exact same look on their faces. "Please?" they cooed stretching out the 'l' making Canada choke on air as he nodded slowly, mesmerised by cuteness. "Yes! Come on let's find him the worst outfit ever!" North cried as he began dragging the smaller boy to their mountain of clothes followed by a smirking Ireland and Scotland.

Canada felt like he would regret that but in the end the fighting had stopped and it was now much quieter. Yay. "Hello Canada" he jumped at the voice and looked down at England and Wales who were staring up at him with large green eyes. He smiled at them happily, kneeling down to their height.

"England! Do you know what happened?" he asked immediately, he did not want this situation to continue any longer than necessary… he had a nagging feeling he would come out a changed man if it continued. He felt his heart drop when England bit his lip and shook his head "Are you sure? No ideas at all?" he asked in a slight panic.

"I'm sorry Canada I have no idea… I think it may be the fae playing a trick on us but it doesn't make sense why they'd do this to America too…" England admitted, glancing over to his former brother who was still dead asleep while his siblings childishly tried to dress him up like he was some sort of doll. "The only idea I have would be calling Romania or Norway to come and have a look through some spells, in these bodies I don't believe we possess nearly enough magic to help anyone" he told the other who getting more and more depressed.

"This is joke, da?" they all jumped in shock at the voice at the door and all turned around to see Russia standing in the doorway with a large man dressed up in a black suit carrying bags full of what they could assume was Russia's things. What really shocked them though was Russia who stood at the same height as the Kirkland family, his usually intimidating face now that of a child with baby fat, pale clear skin and bright purple eyes with a mop of ashen blond hair.

"R-Russia?! What-?! How are you here?!" Canada cried in shock as England stood gaping while Scotland, Wales and Ireland stood defensively in front of North and America with matching glares on their faces. Russia looked at them all with his now very large purple eyes almost glowing at them as he smiled in what was supposed to be cheery but his creepy, angry aura suggested otherwise.

"You can fix this, da? I travelled here to have you fix it" he stated as he pointed to his lackey who nodded once in acknowledgement "Lucky enough I was still in the country after the world meeting. Now… how do I get back to normal?" he asked eerily calm. England gulped before reminding himself to be calm, he and Russia had been getting along brilliantly recently and he'd found that while the other can be quite intimidating he was also sweet and loyal just a bit jaded.

"I'm sorry Russia, I wish I could say we know how to sort this out straightaway but we don't. I'm going to call Romania and Norway to come assist us though so you're welcome to stay" He offered his friend, smiling comfortingly. Man he never thought the day would come that he was actually friends with and knew how to calm Russia. Russia bit his lip as he swept his eyes across the room taking in who was staying there before focusing on his friend.

He nodded slightly "Okay I will stay here… it will be like a sleepover!" he announced happily making England chuckle while the rest of his family stared at him as though he was insane. Meanwhile Russia exchanged quick Russian with the man who put the bags down before leaving, giving one last nod to Russia.

The newly transformed Russia smiled happily towards his friend whom smiled friendly back as England walked towards the purple eyed boy, ignoring the bewildered looks from his family minus the somehow still sleeping America. "It's been a while since I've seen you mate! A shame we meet up again in these circumstances" England told the other who had brightened up from his scary aura, a cute smile lighting his chubby cheeks.

"It is all good comrade! I am just glad to be seeing you again!" Russia grinned at the blond who playfully scoffed, eyes filled with fondness. England could not believe that for so long… literally hundreds of years he had been terrified of the other when in reality once you get to know him you find out he's actually much more like a child. The only thing that still scares England is the others temper but it rarely shows anymore as England has grown on Russian and they have much more trust in each other to the point they can joke around with each other. Without England scared for his life at least.

"England? You wanna explain why you're being friendly with Russia of all people?" Scotland asked, his eyes narrowing at the other as he practically teleported to England's side his over protective brother instincts turning on. Russia's aura came back with a vengeance as his smile dropped off his face replaced with his creepy smirk as he turned his attention on the redhead. Although child Russia was nowhere near as scary as his usual form it was still quite intimidating… even to the still adult Canada who watched nervously, biting his lip but readying himself to stop them from fighting if need be.

"Scotland, da? Me and England are friends now! We've been 'bonding' for few months now" Russia told the other, the annoyed look on his face never moving an inch as North appeared on the other side on England, looking a mixture of scared and brave as he crossed his arms over his chest. Russia felt his mouth twitch downward as a pang sadness and hurt stung his cold heart. "You don't have to worry, I would never hurt comrade England" He told the two almost certain that was what they were worried about.

"How can we trust you? You're Russia! You could try to take us over in our sleep!" North snapped, his fear dissipating as he noticed Russia's angry aura was thinning and a strangely sad look clouded his eyes as they looked off to the side to not meet his gaze. Russia would normally try and scare the others into believing him but they were his friend's family so he felt doing that may reflect badly onto him so he settled with trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

He jumped when he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head to the side to see England standing beside him, green eyes blazing and jaw tight in anger as he glared at two brothers. Said brothers were now staring wide eyed at their brother, North had his jaw open in shock while Scotland clenched his own jaw in betrayal. "I can't believe you two! Russia is my friend and a delightful one at that, sure he can be a bit scary but so can many nations the only difference is that Russia does not understand how to control his emotions in social situations! You are being rude to a guest in _my_ house and I would greatly appreciate it if you gave him a chance like I did" England snapped at his brothers.

Russia found himself blushing from head to toe and his heart thumped loudly in his chest and he was almost scared it would thump right out of his chest and to the floor. England was standing up for him! He felt so warm and protected and he couldn't help but look away embarrassedly, raising his small hands and placing them over his eyes and cheeks to cover the red blooming there.

He was completely unaware of how adorable he actually looked making many of the rooms occupants gasp shortly. A certain redhead trying to cover his noise with a cough but even he couldn't deny the Russian was adorable and obviously not faking. This caused the rooms' occupant's hearts to swell with shame and guilt and with one more pointed look from the protective blond still beside Russia they decided they'd give the other a chance. They did trust in England's judgment after all.

"Agh fine! We'll give you a chance Russia but you better not do anything to hurt my family!" Scotland gave in but not before that last little threat as he turned to walk back to the sleeping American. Ireland and Wales smiled slightly, exchanging looks of pride in their little brother for standing up for the still blushing Russian. North blinked a few times before shrugging, throwing caution to the wind as he grinned playfully at Russia. Might as well help him adjust to the Kirkland's!

"Awww you can stop blushing now, Russia!" he cooed, chuckling as England glanced at him with a small smile on his own lips as the Russian shook his head no, still hiding behind his hands. The two brothers quickly crowded in on the Russian with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Come on mate, you're with friends now!" England prompted, trying to pry those little hands from the others face. It took a good deal of pulling and cooing before Russia gave in and let them see his face which was covered in a heavy blush. England had to give it to the Russian, he looked absolutely adorable with his wide, emotion filled purple eyes shining up at him, his pale cheeks stained pink and those very cheeks slightly puffed out in annoyance over showing his face.

"Gaaaah! You look so cute Russia!" North smirked as he playfully grabbed the red cheeks gently and pulled slightly making the other squirm but a small smile was the only thing on Russia's lips. North grinned at the thought that maybe Russia really wasn't that bad after all and he decided right then that his mission from now on was to win the others favour! "Hey Russia, you wanna help me and Scotty pick out an embarrassing outfit for America? You can change into something more suitable too" North asked, laughing when a mischievous smirk lit up Russia's face and his eyes sparkled. Yep, definitely a good idea to befriend him! Russia nodded as North grabbed his small hand in his own and dragged the blond over to their target.

England sighed, marvelling in the sheer immature ways of his siblings but let himself smile slightly that Russia was going to be accepted… at least to some degree. Although he was surprised that North had switched from fearful to suddenly treating Russia how he treated everyone. Not that he was complaining mind you! "So" he let his smile drop instinctively at the sound of his sisters voice as she slinked up to his side "When'd you and Russia get so close?" she asked, a curious smile on her face. England sighed as he crossed his arms and regarded her to see if she was against it but surprisingly she seemed… happy?

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've been in close contact since last Christmas" he confessed and rather than hearing abuse or teasing she only smiled widely and nodded approvingly, moving to say something more when suddenly Wales smacked his hands over her eyes from behind making her squawk.

"Gaaah! Wales! What are you doing?" she squealed loudly with an annoyed snarl on her face and England chuckled evilly at the expression and how she struggled while Wales's expressionless face peeked over her shoulder.

"Guess who it is" he deadpanned making the girl struggle even more in pure annoyance.

"Wales I just said it was you! Now let go of me" she snapped as Wales pouted but released her and didn't so much as blink even as she whirled round to face him and snatched up the front of his shirt, pulling him close to her face "What do you think your doing?!"She snarled.

England was trying so hard to not laugh at the whole show as he also noticed out of the corner of his eye that Canada was looking between Wales and Ireland as well as the other threesome where some suspicious chackling sounded from and… was that koling? He looked positively confused and torn as to who he should save. Wales stared at his sister before holding up his hands innocently "I was playing a game. We are bairns now after all" he told her as if it were obvious.

Ireland's eye twitched at his reasoning but then sighed as she dropped him and began massaging her temples. There was never any point in understanding Wales's brain, it never worked. "Just don't do it again!" she snapped to him while stomping over to Canada to help calm the poor man down.

Wales stood up straight and saluted in her direction "Yes ma'am" he said, not hearing the mumble that followed under her breath. England sighed as he looked at his brother who was staring after his sister before turning to make eye contact with him.

"Why did you do that Wales? You know she hates to be teased like that" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he waited for an answer. Wales didn't look like he was going to tell him for a second before he shrugged and, quite out of character, he scrubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"I could tell she was going to say something unnecessary about your being friends with Russia. I thought you'd appreciate it, I think you did a good thing by befriending him. From I can see he is not as bad as he seems" he says making England blink in astonishment before he quickly turns and runs over to Ireland and Canada leaving England to wonder. That's probably some of the most words his brother has even said in one conversation. England feels a blush spring to his cheeks before he is trying to force it back, stubbornly not allowing anyone to see how happy he is to have Wales' praise.

Just as England got his emotions in check he was startled by a loud scream followed by angry shouting of "What are you doing dudes?! Why is the commie here? Huh?! Where am I? OMG I've been kidnapped to the past! That's why we're all kids' right?!" England sighed at the annoyingly loud screeching of America. He looked up to see a tiny America standing huddled in a corner, his huge blue eyes staring around the room in horror, his tanned skin was covered in baby fat much like the rest of them and his blond hair was mussed up from sleep. England swallowed uncomfortably at the memory of the other when he really had been that small… his heart panged painfully.

Russia, Scotland and North were smiling innocently at the cornered nation turned child, looming over him considering he seems to be smaller than the rest of them for whatever reason. Canada sighed out in relief that his brother was finally awake but quickly chocked when he realised his brother was dressed in a cute pink dress, very similar to the one Ireland was wearing and… surprisingly he still looked adorable! It didn't help that the clothes were slightly baggy on him. He quickly glanced around before whipping out his phone and began taking pictures, oh what great blackmail material!

"Uh dude! Bro, Canada! What ya taking pictures for?" America asked as he finally saw his brother but stopped smiling in relief when he saw the expression on the others face. His violet eyes were wide like they usual are when he sees something cute. Wait… he doesn't think he was cute does he?! America was aghast at the thought, he wasn't cute! He was strictly the hero and therefore strong and intimidating with a dash of charm! "Ah! Stop taking pics of me! I'm not-!" he cut himself off when he felt the fabric he was wearing brushing his shin in a very… not trousers way.

He looked down and froze at the bright pink dress that decorated him before he screamed in anger and embarrassment as he tried to cover the dress, his cheeks colouring red in anger. He was met with everyone bar Wales and Canada laughing their butts off though Canada looked like he had a suspicious giggle trying to break free, Wales was just sweating profusely in his effort to keep his laughter in. "What the hell dude?! Why am I in a dress?" he screeched as he quickly ran over to his brother and hid behind his legs in a further effort to hide himself, his blue eyes narrowed slits.

"Omg Russia! You were so right, pink totally is his colour!" North exclaimed, holding onto Scotland for support while they roared in laughter, Russia was giggling like mad and his eyes were dancing in pure mirth. Meanwhile Ireland was full on laughing in Wales's face as she noticed he was the brink and was trying to get him to laugh. Her cheeks were flushed red in her effort and Wales looked like he was going to faint from the effort to hold in his breath. England was on his other side and was laughing evilly, enjoying himself.

"Da! I always knew he'd suit it, you agree comrade?" Russia asked and turned his question to Scotland who grinned wildly after his laughing fit calmed down as he nodded in total agreement. America squeaked in protest and was about to tackle the still giggling Russia but was suddenly swooped up by Canada who took pity on his brother and hid him in his arms while sighing.

"U-Um I think we should stop teasing America, Eh?" he says a bit uncertainly to the other nations turned kids while America glared smugly down at them, thinking he had power seeing as his brother was the only adult sized person in the room. The others soon calmed their amusement before nodding, though they were very dejected that they couldn't force America to keep wearing the clothes.

"I guess we can't make him stay that way, he didn't promise like we did" North mused followed by a sigh from Scotland who turned to the messy pile of clothes and tried to tidy them up slightly while Russia helped as well as simultaneously finding clothes for himself. Soon he had a pair of plain blue jeans and a long sleeved cream top and he held them close to his chest while the Kirkland siblings crowded around each other and Canada took the still fuming America to the clothes and helped him pick something suitable to wear.

Russia quickly headed off to the bathroom that he luckily knew the location of from being to the brits' house multiple times, to get changed in privacy. America meanwhile continued digging though the clothes pile while England and Canada filled him in, ignoring his over exaggerated cries of 'huh?!' and 'no way!'. This left Scotland, Wales, Ireland and North to converse in private as they huddled close together. "Do any of you guys know what we should do now then?" Scotland asked the group, sighing as they tried to think of a way to reverse this… whatever it was. "You heard England before, we don't have even half of our usual magical ability in these bodies. We're too young" he pressed.

Ireland flipped her hair dramatically "We'll just have to ahead with what we already planned, who wants to call Norway and Romania?" she asked, not at all surprised by the deafening silence that followed. "I guess I will then… I'm going to contact them now so they can help as soon as possible… no scheming while I'm gone!" she snapped, glaring at them in suspicion as they all wouldn't have eye contact with her… well other than Wales but he was impossible to read. She eventually decided to turn and leave for the phone, huffing as she left the room already dialling Norway's number.

They waited until she gone before they all looked at each other in silence "Soooo… are we doing some illegal planning or we just going to stare?" North asked impatiently although he could be honest, he had no ideas for once.

Scotland frowned as he obviously hit the same problem "Hmm I want too but… what to do" he muttered, not even caring if he was being immature, he was a kid now dammit he could do whatever he wanted! He was just about to dive into the 'mischievous' part of his brain when something suddenly occurred to him "Wait… what if it's not just us that's like this?" he asked.

Wales cocked his head in confusion "What, you mean acting childish?" he asked making North and Scotland give him a sharp look before Scotland shook his head.

"No no, I mean having been turned into an actual child like us!" he stressed and North made an 'Oh' face in understanding before his freckled face turned serious.

"It's definitely possible, Russia and America turned out to be children too…" North trailed off and dreaded the thought of other nations also being kids, there were too many of them already. He looked up and noticed Russia had re-entered, just finishing looping his now massive scarf about 50 times round his neck. North quickly waved the other over who blinked owlishly before shyly joining the group. Scotland looked over at the other three across the room, noticing that America was finally dressed so he quickly called them over as well as Wales nodded to Russia before he started playing with the others hair, intrigued by the cute colour. Russia held back his aura in slight annoyance.

"Scotland? What's wrong?" England asked as he stood beside the red head who laughed nervously making England narrow his eyes "What have you done?" he asked suspiciously, looking all around himself exaggeratedly to check for boobie traps.

"Nothing! We just came to a kinda bad realisation" Scotland admitted, quickly defending himself. He was about to continue when he caught sight of what America was wearing and honestly thought he was about to burst a vein. "Oi! You reject that bonnie dress but wear that thing instead?!" he asks, making everyone look at the top America was wearing… correction it was a jumper. He was wearing the novelty Christmas jumper he'd tried forcing England to wear when the brit had been turned into a kid last Christmas. It was bright green and designed like a Christmas tree, 'baubles' hanging off it and everything.

America raised a confused eyebrow as he looked down at his jumper before grinning widely. "Yeah! This is such a cool sweater! It makes me look like a tree! Ain't that cool! I'm a plant! Haha!" he announced proudly, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out. North and Scotland face palmed while England was grumbling, Wales was his usual expressionless self along with Canada who was more than used to his brothers antics. Russia was just staring wide eyed at the thing in front of him. He kinda wanted to… touch it, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that the American had seriously not chosen to wear such a thing. "Eh? You guys not agree? I think it's awesome!" he grinned a massive childlike smile that looked so at place on his now babyish face.

"Awesome? America, mate, I hate to break it to you but I only agreed I liked it last year because I wanted to see England in it… not because I actually liked it! Why are you wearing it?" North asked, a massive smirk on his face while he chuckled relentlessly with Scotland following suit.

America glared at the Irishman as he crossed his arms defensively "Uh coz its super cool! You can't talk though dude, have you seen your top? You have one of Iggy's imaginary friends on it! What is it again… a unicorn? Bro it looks so hilarious!" America laughed loudly as he pointed at the now blushing Irishman who glared at the American.

"Hey! I was forced to wear this! I can't take it off whereas you just have bad sense in fashion, who willingly wears stuff like that?!" he raged, pointing at the offending top, ignoring Scotland's muffled snorts. America continued smirking however.

"Don't lie dude, you totally picked that silly top didn't you? You really believe in those weird things like Iggy!" America teased, eyes glinting blue and he didn't notice a certain blond glaring poisonous green eyes at him. But he sure noticed when a hand grabbed his ear and pulled his head around to the small face of England.

"Do you not like Uni?" he asked, feeling defensive of his friends whether or not the American believed him or not. America's bright blue eyes were staring up at him in slight fright and nervousness.

"Ehehehe… u-um dude…" he saw the others face darken more and corrected the sentence he was about to say "Of course I like Uni! Haha! So totally awesome bro!" he lied and felt slight relief go through him as England relaxed and actually smiled happily (a rarity) before he corrected himself and went to lightly frowning but a blush coloured his cheeks.

 _He is so adorable_ the group thought as they watched England, even America had to admit it. "That reminds me, how are you treating the unicorn I gave to you for your birthday? You treating him well?" he asks, blush still on his face even as he fights it while he closes his eyes trying to still look annoyed.

America felt his nervous smile twitch in memory of the frightening ordeal. "I-I was treating him awesome Iggy! B-But with his being invisible and all I sorta… kinda… lost him…" he admitted and became flustered when the blond snapped his head around to look at him, eyes open in shock and blush gone. "A-Ah but it's all good dude! I searched for him for ages and I even started throwing stuff around to try and find him! I'm so smart see! I figured if I couldn't see him then if I threw stuff and it hit him I would find him! But… I never did…" America trailed off when the blond became increasingly more and more shocked and aghast.

"You threw stuff at him?!" he cried, face glowing in anger as he readied himself to pounce on the other who once more hid behind his brother who blinked in shock at the entire conversation.

"Dude I'm sorry! I-I still leave stuff out for him to eat and it disappears s-so he might still be around!" America begs while Scotland (who's being laughing along with North) holds the annoyed brit back.

"Calm down England, you know how unicorns are! He's probably just playing with him! You heard America, he still puts food out for him so he's not starving the thing" Scotland soothes the other who finally calms down and realises the truth in that statement.

He pouts as he stops struggling and blushes at his rude behaviour "S-Sorry America, I'm afraid I lost my nerve there for a bit" England admitted but America stayed behind his chuckling brother where he was safe, watching England nervously. That was a close one! England and his damn imaginary friends! He ignored the fact that he still fed the supposed 'imaginary friend'.

"If you are quite finished I have bad news" they all looked up as a very angry Ireland walks in, throwing the phone from her and obviously not caring if it breaks as she fumes.

"Eh? Bad news?" America asks as the girl enters their little group and they all follow her lead and sit on the floor in a loose circle as they look at her for more information.

"Looks like Norway and Romania say they can't reverse this type of spell, they say only the caster can set us back to normal. If they try and force it they both said it could go wrong and we could become deformed or worse" she grumbles, a frown marring her features as the others in the room take a while to realise exactly what this means.

"You mean we'll be stuck like this until we find out who did it?! How the bloody hell are we going to do that?!" England cried, his eyes bulging in horror at the thought. Everyone else didn't fare much better, Scotland and North were practically red in the face in anger and horror while Wales didn't look too bothered but Russia, America and Canada had gone pale and their eyes were practically falling out of their skull.

Ireland sighed and held up a small hand to stop them from shouting anymore "Before you all start screaming, both Norway and Romania are going to try locate the guy but it might take them a while so we'll just have to patiently wait until then" she told them to which they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I couldn't imagine being this small forever! So not good dudes!" America called as he played with his jumper, ignoring Ireland's look of disgust mixed with confusion as she eyed the thing. But a grave look from Wales as he shook his head mouthing 'he's gone insane' made her decide to drop it. America stopped his smiling as he seemed to realise something as he looked around the group and then down at himself "Uh, dudes, is it just me or am I smaller than you guys?" he asked.

England sighed as he noticed a few eyes light up in the prospect of teasing and tried to decide whether saving him was worth it or not but was beaten too it. "Da, Amerika seems to be the runt of the litter. How cute~" Russia teased, purple eyes alight in mirth as North chuckled while Scotland and Ireland felt their own lips peel back to expose their teeth.

America spluttered in shock as he blushed brightly in anger. "R-Runt?! Dude I'm no runt I'm a hero!" he spat at the Russian who narrowed his eyes, his trademark creepy smile on his face as he oozed childish innocence.

"Eh~ but that is the English phrase for the smallest and weakest right?" he looked to North who nodded, his smile still there but it was a bit strained as he was reminded of Russia's creepy side, his sister however was loving the show as the two sworn enemies stood up. Russia was still the taller of the two and America looked positively tiny near the other boy. "See~ Amerika, you have no choice but to become one with Russia now da?" he practically purred as he stared down at the American who glared up at the other boy, eyes narrow in annoyance as he bared his teeth threateningly.

"No way that's happening bro! Even like this I can totally take you down!" America snapped up at the other, confident in his superhuman strength that he has had since he was born. He went to crack his knuckles threateningly but the small hands did not succeed in making the desired noise making him slightly embarrassed as Russia noticed and chuckled. "I'll show you who the runt here is!" America growled, finally losing it and once again forgetting just how small he was as he pounced at the other.

Russia began his usual creepy giggling and koling as he caught the smaller boy and flipped the lunge so he tackled the other to the floor instead. He quickly took advantage of America as he was winded and pinned the other to the floor quite easily making Russia feel slightly worried and disappointed. America had always been strong, even as a young child so it was strange that the other couldn't push him off and as the other struggled under him Russia blinked in shock. He didn't have his usual nation like strength he knew he'd had even at this age. What?

"Russia! America! Stop that!" England snapped as he rushed over to the two while Scotland whooped, Ireland and North immediately began cheering and on purpose picked different sides so they could have a reason to squabble while Wales clapped rather slowly though his eyes took it all in. Canada squeaked in shock as he joined England in removing the two from each other. He quickly grabbed Russia about the waist and picked the boy from America who was now snarling and snapping in both anger at the nation and fear and confusion at the lack of strength he usually possessed.

Canada soon had a firm grip about Russia's waist but the other boy did not struggle that much, he was not annoyed at the manhandling as he realised he shouldn't have provoked the other nation so he let himself relax into Canada. England was having more trouble with the writhing America but the other boy was smaller and weaker so he was easily held back. England found himself coming to the same realisation as the two squabbling nations. "Huh? W-Why is it so hard to restrain you?" he asked incredulously making America pause in his fight as the red mist lowered and he realised there was no point in fighting. Especially over something so stupid. Huh, his emotions seemed more intense in this body.

"Haha! Getting old eh England?" Scotland mocked ironically making North chuckle as he pulled on Ireland's hair while she also pulled his.

"N-No I don't feel my normal nation strength! Even when I was this age I had way more than what I have now…" he frowned at this statement, letting go of America who was also frowning and flexing his fingers and arms.

"Like, dudes I am totally weak! When I was this age I could pick up a bison no problem! But now I can't even overpower England!" America cried out looking over dramatically distraught as he pulled at his hair "Omg first I get turned into a kid and now I don't even have my kiddie strength?! What is this madness!" he wailed making everyone wince in annoyance and made England to lightly bop him on the head.

"Shut up idiot! I'm the same way but I'm not screeching like a banshee!" England snapped as Scotland, Wales, Ireland and North all frowned as they too tested their strength to find it gone or rather very heavily weakened. It was almost like…

"It's like we're human children, da?" Russia points out as Canada sits down and looks unsure as to whether to let the other go or keep hold but also didn't know if he should put him in his lap. Russia helped him out by squirming, making himself comfortable in the Canadians lap while still making it look like Canada was retraining him.

Canada gasped "H-Human? This doesn't look good at all! Maybe the person who turned you into kids did it one purpose?" he suggested, trying not to outwardly show his reaction to Russia getting comfortable in his lap and not trying to get away while making koling noises.

Scotland looked troubled as he mulled this over "That's true… whoever did this definitely did this on purpose and that spells trouble. You don't think they want us to be harmed in some way?" he asked alarmed as he looked around and saw equally alarmed faces staring back at him as… it was very much possible that was the reason.

America laughed nervously "H-Huh? No! S-Surely it was just a mistake! Right?" he stammered nervously at the thought, nations had been the subject to threats and attacks by humans that learned of their existence. That was one of the main reasons their identities began to be hid more and more as the years went on until they were as they are now, with only high officials subject to their true identities. America dreaded to think of another human attempting to hurt him as the last human had tried to do. The other nation's thoughts were very much the same.

"I hope for our sake it was…" Ireland muttered under her breath but even she felt nervous and she glanced over to Russia who was frozen in place, his bright eyes were dulled as if he was far away and he was paler than usual while he began shaking. Her eyes widened in shock his eyes filled with what looked like tears and he was suddenly burying his head into a very surprised Canada's chest who jumped but stilled just as fast. "Russia?" she asked uncertainly, glancing at Wales beside her who began frowning.

Wales sat up straighter when the other didn't answer as well as England who was worried for his friend and most surprisingly America was frowning in concern at seeing the other in this state. Canada frowned as he instinctively hugged the other protectively to his chest, cradling him gently as he tried to get a look at his face "Russia? Look at me please" he asked quietly and softly as the other continued trembling. They all froze in shock when they heard the whimpers start up from the small boy who looked utterly vulnerable and small in the Canadians arms.

"Russia, are you okay? Where ever you are you need to snap out of it!" North was already at Canada's side along with England who was looking more and more disturbed at his friend's behaviour. England began to help Canada tug at the boys head while North rubbed his back but this just distressed Russia making them stop their tugging and begin petting him in an attempt to comfort.

"Seriously guys I think he's stuck in a memory or something, gotta snap him out of it!" America surprisingly spoke up, for once looking serious as he and the others slid in and began cooing to the other and shaking him gently, reminding him of where he was. They all smiled when they heard the whimpering began to quiet and the shaking still "Come on dude, snap out of it and look at your hero's face! Ahaha!" America laughed his unmistakable 'hero' laugh and that seemed to do the trick.

Russia was immediately swinging his head away from Canada's chest, looking up at the man with a startled and embarrassed expression as the tears began drying on his face. Canada smiled reassuringly to him and kept him in his lap as the purple eyed nation tried to run away to hide. "Russia? Are you okay?" England asked, looking worriedly into his friends face as he began wiping away the tears. Russia blushed in complete embarrassment, he couldn't believe he'd done that in front of these people! People he did not have an especially great connection with nor know very well… America would tease him forever for this! Although… they had surprisingly calmed him down and not just left him which warmed his heart.

"I-I'm sorry England, I don't know what happened t-there… my emotions must be effected by this body" he tried to have an excuse. England's eyes softened in understanding, he usually acted his normal grumpy self in front of his friends but with Russia he felt at ease to show his soft side, the other felt like a misunderstood and abused child that was just lonely and did not know how to get attention any other way than letting all his emotions free, good and bad.

"It's good, old lad! All of us have the same thing!" which was true, in these bodies their emotions were harder to control and for a person like Russia who had trouble in the first place it must be even harder. Though he was curious as to who had caused his friend to act in such a way, he was about to open his mouth but was beaten to it once more.

"Who?" they all blinked and looked up at Canada's eyes that were practically glowing in protectiveness as he looked down at Russia who bit his lip flustered at the look on the normally meek nations face.

"It doesn't matter, they're long gone now…" he admitted, he did not want to confide his darkest secrets in these people even though there being very kind to him and he was happy they were allowing him a chance like England had whom he liked to think he was quite close to now.

Canada frowned but realised that he and Russia still did know each other well enough for such trust but he couldn't help but feel protective of the small boy in front of him… honestly he felt protective of all of them. He didn't prompt anymore and just nodded, at least glad the other didn't have to worry about them anymore… whoever they were. Ireland and Scotland exchanged glances before backing away along with Wales who was still frowning and obviously thinking about something.

America looked from his brother, who kept his hold on the other, to Russia's blotchy face. He and Russia may have their differences but seeing the other actually upset in such a way made him see Russia in a different way other than just scary and creepy. "Dude, you okay now?" he found himself asking, totally forgetting about their fight as he watched the Russians face. He looked shocked at hearing the question coming from the blue eyed nation's mouth but he nods and smiles slightly in thanks. America found himself smiling widely back in a reassuring way which made North roll his eyes from his position beside Russia but he was smiling fondly.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Scotland broke the tension and to Russia's relief changed the subject away from him "If this is the work of someone meaning us harm we need to check no one else has been spelled like this!" he said reminding North and Wales of their earlier conversation.

"Oh yeah that's right! It happened to America and Russia who are outside of this house! Who knows if anyone else are the same!" North exclaims and the whole group are silent before multiple groans sound at the prospect of calling all the nations to check. "Better get started!" North announced happily earning his head to be smacked by both Ireland and England.

"Don't sound so chipper about it!" they snapped.

 **Okay there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! This isn't my best work but this is all rather off the top of my head! Please review!**


End file.
